Follow You Down
by CPDSVU
Summary: A one shot of what made Hailey Upton show up at Jay Halstead's door, her thoughts running rampant and her heart running wild after her telling confession in 6x15. Another Upstead story to get you through season 7!


Most people would have left it at: "You were right to trust your instincts." Hell, even "I got it." But no, Hailey Upton, who's always insisted she's "just friends" with Jay Halstead, had to take it two steps further by telling him that she's trusted him completely from day 1, and that she'd follow him anywhere. That same Hailey Upton was sitting in her car after what seemed like the longest shift of her life, trying to decide whether or not to drown her thoughts at Molly's, or actually _talk_ to her partner.

The conversation volleyed back and forth in her brain, which was so not helping her confidence level. God, why was she so stupid?

_Why'd you back me? _

_You, looked at me. You looked at me, and I got it._

Which is where she should've stopped. But apparently her mouth momentarily disconnected itself from her brain.

_I trusted you. I've trusted you from the day I met you. _

_And if I was gonna follow someone blind, I'd follow you._

And before he could even blink, let alone utter a response, her walls went up and her lips moved, mouthing a whispered, "See you later." She swore she heard his reply of "Yeah," but she didn't dare look back earlier that afternoon. She knew if she did, she would've either done something even more impulsive, or melted into a complete puddle of embarrassment, right there in the district hallway. Neither of which were smart options.

So why the knot in her stomach wasn't loosening at the thought of two slightly better looking options, she didn't know. She sighed, leaning her head against the steering wheel. She almost jumped when Adam Ruzek appeared out of nowhere, rapping on her window.

"Jesus, Adam, you scared me!" She said, placing a hand over her chest in disbelief.

"Sorry, Hailey," he replied. "Didn't know if you were down for a drink?"

She paused, her mind fighting with her once again. The childish, scared part of her reasoned 'yes' - that a drink would cure all her problems; but the righteous, more logical part of her rationalized that 'no' - the only person she needed to see wasn't the one standing outside her car right now.

"Thanks, Adam," she answered as sincerely as she could. "But, there's something I have to do tonight."

He tapped her window in understanding, letting her drive off into the night. For once, she didn't feel bad for leaving him behind. There was someone more important that needed her attention.

* * *

Jay was just sitting down to watch a replay of the Blackhawks game when he heard a knock at his door. It was nearing 2 in the morning, although he had just gotten off work at 1, why he wasn't passed out he didn't know. Or more accurately, he didn't want to admit the real reason why he was still up at night.

_Yeah? Hailey just practically poured her heart out to you, and all you could say was 'Yeah?' How stupid are you? _His mind wasn't through disapproving of his lack of words, but he still made the feeble attempt to ruffle his hair with a towel once more, as if the physical act would clear his brain. _So much for the shower supposedly washing all your problems away_, he joked to himself. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that an "it's open" dropped from his lips before he could realize he did not in fact, have a shirt on.

He dashed back to his room to grab one, tugging it halfway on as he walked down the hallway and back out to greet whomever was at the door. He hoped it was her, and when a shimmering of blonde hair flashed before his eyes, his dream became a reality.

"Hailey," he breathed. It came out lower than he intended.

"Hey," she whispered just as softly, having only taken a couple steps inside his door.

She caught a glimpse of his chiseled abs as his shirt finished falling down his torso, and she wondered what she did to make her life so unfair. He didn't seem to notice her glance, or if he did, he didn't say a damn word about it.

"Look,"

"Listen,"

They both smiled up at each other at their simultaneous starts of conversation. "You first," he offered, motioning for her to come sit. She joined him on the couch, figuring it was a safe place to be. _That way you can make a run for it if this goes south,_ she thought to herself.

She bit her lip before taking a deep breath. "Listen, about today. I'm sorry if what I said was...a lot. It just kind of all spilled out before I could stop it."

He was giving her _that_ look again, the same one he gave her outside the interrogation room. She swore this man was going to be the death of her. She may as well lay it all on the line. She did make it all this way, after all. "But I meant every word I said, Jay. I just, I needed you to know that."

He opened up his mouth to say something, but closed it just as quick. _Dammit, get it together, Jay. This is your one chance. _"I think I've always known that Hailey," he said. "I just, I couldn't help but wonder if..." he sighed, catching her eyes again. She was looking at him the same way she was before, intense and soft all at once. "If there was more to it than that."

She pursed her lips, breaking eye contact with him. He barely heard the next words she spoke.

"What if there was?"

* * *

She couldn't believe the words had tumbled out of her mouth. But she had in fact admitted to her partner that there was more to her riddled phrases from earlier in the day.

She watched nervously as something new sparked behind his eyes. Something she hadn't seen before. _Hope_. She took it as a sign to keep going.

"There is something more, Jay. You're the something more," she whispered, willing herself not to break his gaze.

"Hailey," he whispered slowly, as if still processing her words. Before he got out another one of his own though, she had captured his lips in a heated kiss.

It took him a second to fully comprehend what was happening, but once he did, he melted into her instantly. He kissed her back, desperately trying to match her need.

She suddenly broke away, gasping a little. "Shit," she cursed, her fingertips brushing her lips. She ran the other hand threw her hair. "I'm sorry," she said, hastily getting up to leave before she said or did something even more stupid.

He grabbed her hand, making her turn back. He prayed his eyes were conveying the things he wanted to tell her. Like: _Stay_, and _I want this too_.

He made sure to pull her back down onto the couch to make sure she understood. "Don't ever be sorry, Hailey. Especially not for that." He looked at her, finally ready to say what he should've said earlier today. "I trust you too. I'd follow you anywhere. And apparently, tonight, that led us here. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't want this," he couldn't help but glance down at her lips. "_You_," he smirked, watching her eyes light up at the truth he told. "Tonight, right now. Everything."

She smiled at him, and he wiped a tear from her eye. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," she said, "I'm not actually sad." She chuckled. "I'm happy, I swear. I just-god, I think, I think I'm falling in love with you, Jay. I think that's what it all meant...what I was trying to say, I mean. And if you don't feel the same, it's okay, I just-"

He shut her up with a kiss, matching her passion from before. "Does that answer your question?" He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh," she quipped.

"Because I think I'm falling in love with you too, Hailey. Because I don't want anyone else, and I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you right now. When I said _everything_, I think that's what I meant. I guess it took you saying it first to help me realize it."

She kissed him back, and the two never said another word - well, another genuine, heartfelt word that is - for the rest of the night. They let their bodies do the talking instead, and boy did they have a lot to say. A year and a half of pent-up tension will do that to you.


End file.
